Introducer devices provide for access to the venous system and are employed for inserting medical devices such as catheters, guidewires, leads, infusion ports, dialysis ports, dialysis catheters, and others. A typical procedure for gaining access to a vessel using an introducer includes inserting a dilator and needle into the vessel. After the dilator and needle are removed, the sheath remains. The desired medical device is implanted through a passage of the sheath. The sheath is optionally removed from the medical device. When the needle and dilator are removed from the sheath, the needle is exposed after having been in contact with patient fluids.
Any time a needle is used it can cause transmission of various pathogens, most notably the Human Immune Virus (HIV), due to an accidental needle stick of an uninfected person after the needle is withdrawn from the patient, during disposal of the instrument, or due to re-use of a needle.
Accordingly, what is needed is an introducer and dilator which can eliminate needle re-use or inadvertent needle sticks. What is also needed is an introducer assembly which does not distract or interfere with the implantation process.